Standing on Common Ground
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Companion piece to Standing Unknown. Rosie and Sam enjoy the first snowfall and have a talk...


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.

Author's Note: Well, in the custom of hobbits, this is my birthday present to all of you. (My birthday is really tomorrow but I doubt I shall have time to post this then. I shall be 17.) This is a companion piece to _Standing Unknown. It is also book-verse. Reviews would be welcomed. _

~~~ 

Standing on Common Ground

Rosie tilts her head back and smiles broadly. She lets the white snowflakes fall on her face and melt from the heat from her cheeks. She spins around, feeling like a little lass excited by the first snowfall. And this is the first snow this year. And she delights in it so much more than last year. Maybe it is because the four Travelers are back. Or perhaps the Shire is on the mend. Or because her heart is lighter than it was the year before. 

She closes her eyes and spins some more. She then watches as the backyard slowly is covered by white snowflakes. Rosie smiles and sticks her tongue out, trying to catch flakes on it. 

"Good evening, Rose-lass," a voice speaks from behind her.

Rosie whirls around to see Sam making his way toward her from the back door. She blushes at being caught acting so childishly. She had been unaware of him. 

"Evening, Sam," she returns shyly. 

He reaches her, and both silently watch the gentle falling snow. A shiver runs down Rosie's spine. This is the first time she has been truly alone with Sam since he returned, she realizes.  

"Isn't it beautiful?" she breathes.

"Yes, it is," he agrees in awe. "This snowfall is so much more cheerful and heartwarming," he muses.

"Really? How?" Rosie asks, turning to Sam.

"Well, during our journey we had to cross a mountain after we left the elves of Rivendell. There was a great blizzard. I and Misters Frodo, Merry, and Pippin several times were nearly buried, for the snow was so deep. And it was so cold!" Sam shivers at the memory. Rosie reaches out to him but stops just short of touching him and drops her arm back to her side. "We nearly froze. We at last turned back, and the storm died down. But it was hard going back down 'cause of the snow. Bill had a dreadful time going, but he was brave and determined." Here Sam smiles fondly, remembering his friend.

"Who is Bill, whom you like so?" Rosie asks, her eyes wide with amazement. 

"Good old Bill is a pony. He traveled with us all the way to Moria. Then we had to send him back. But he did not come to harm." 

Another silence falls, but this one not as uncomfortable as the first. 

"What else does the snow remind you of?" Rosie meekly asks. 

Sam looks at the ground for a while. He at last raises his head and turns, meeting Rosie's gaze.

"I am reminded of the Lady Eowyn. I met her at a feast that was held after the whole purpose of the journey was finished. She is known as the White Lady of Rohan among her people. She has fought bravely in battle, and shall likely be remembered for many years for a great deed. Her brother is the new king of Rohan. She is to be married to the Lord Faramir; he is the Steward of Gondor."

Rosie listens in awe, her eyes widening more. She is amazed by all this information regarding the world of Men. Perhaps someday Sam will explain more of all the people he encountered when he was gone.

Sam continues. "She was one of the kind and beautiful women I met while away. There was also Goldberry, daughter of the River, whom we met when we met up with Tom Bombadil in the Old Forest and stayed at his house – she is his wife. She was like spring and summer. Yellow and long her hair was. She was clothed in a gown the color of young green reeds and silver like dewdrops. A golden belt in the shape of a chain of flag-lilies she wore about her waist. She had the most soothing voice. You always left light of heart when you heard her sweet laugh or song. Oh, and there were the Ladies Arwen and Galadriel, both said to be the most beautiful elves to walk Middle-Earth today. Why even Gimli fell in love with the Lady Galadriel! And that is amazing, for elves and dwarfs do not usually get along. The Lady Galadriel has long of hair of pure gold. It cannot compare to gold. The Lady Arwen is Aragorn's wife, Queen of Gondor."

Rosie's mouth is agape as she stares at Sam. She cannot picture the great ladies he describes. _Surely nothing here in the Shire can compare to such loveliness, she muses._

"Well, I will admit they are all indeed quite lovely," Sam says – and Rosie realizes she has spoken out loud – "but, to me, they do not compare with the simple yet breathtaking beauty of a Shire rose."

Rosie grows still and watches her breath float up before her. She stares again at the snow, which falls a little faster now. She tries to remain calm, composed. _No use reading too much into a simple statement. But she cannot help but wonder at what it could imply… _

"A rose will wilt and die when it is lacking water and care," she says, testing a thought. She sneaks a look at the hobbit next to her. Sam also now watches the snow, but she sees a stricken expression come over his face. Her stomach does flip-flops.

"But it can be restored by another who tends it," Sam says, in a gloomy tone. 

"It may be under the first's hands that it will bloom again, however," Rosie answers without hesitation, a little desperate. 

The pained look slowly melts from Sam's face to be replaced with wonder and hope. He tries to steady his heart which races excitedly. _Don't jump to conclusions_.

"Even if it was the first who neglected it?" he asks in a near whisper.

"Aye," Rosie says simply. 

Both understand each other and are filled with joy. Sam's heart sings; Rosie's heart mends and is whole again. No words pass between them for a long while. Sam reaches for Rosie's hands, and she does not reject him. The snow is the only witness to the contentment which surrounds the two. They are in their own world, which is filled with gladness, sunshine, and dreams and wishes.   

"Rosie!" Nibs calls from the door.

The spell is broken, and Rosie turns to peer through the snow to the door. She does not pull her hand away from Sam's grasp, nor does he release it.

"Yes, Nibs?" she replies.

"Ma wants you."

"All right. I'll be right there."

The door closes. 

Rosie sighs and turns to look at Sam. He simply smiles at her and drops her hand. Neither is sure of what to say. 

"Don't stay out here too much longer. It won't do to have you catch cold," she says softly, reluctant to end this moment.

"I won't."

Rosie nods and turns to go, but Sam's voice stops her.

"Would you like to go on a walk tomorrow after supper?" he asks after her.

Rosie slowly walks back to him and smiles sweetly. "I would love to, Sam," she answers, resting a hand on his chest.  

Sam lets out a relieved sigh, not aware he was holding his breath. He returns Rosie's smile and takes into his hand her own and kisses it gently. Rosie's eyes widen slightly. With a nod she drags herself away and goes into the hole.

Sam stares blankly for a moment at where the vision disappeared. He then spins and throws his arms up high above his head in silent exhilaration. 

THE END  


End file.
